character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Force (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary The Chaos Force is an energy that encompasses all of existence. It is the embodiment of all Chaos energy, the mystical power wielded by many inhabitants of Mobius. It can be accessed through two known methods: by a natural link to the Chaos Force itself or by drawing upon a magical object that has such a link, such as Chaos Emeralds or Power Rings. Certain individuals, such as Echidnas, use Tikal's Prayer to help amplify their connection to the Chaos Force. Applications *'Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''Chaos energy is a mystical energy that acts as the physical manifestation of the Chaos Force. By harnessing and channeling these energies, users are granted access to a plethora of abilities. The basic abilities include Energy Projection and Telekinesis. *'Chaos Control:' *'Prayer': *'Statistics Amplification: By absorbing energy from Power Rings, beings like Sonic the Hedgehog are capable of enhancing his physical attributes. Even without Power Rings, Chaos Energy can be used to enhance striking power or simply grant a general boost in physical prowess. *Transformation: Absorbing a vast amount of Chaos Energy all at once (typically from magical talismans like the Chaos Emeralds) results in a transformation dubbed a "Super" state. This phenomenally increases the user's innate abilities and grants new abilities such as flight, invulnerability, and intangibility. There is also a rarer and more powerful super form that one can undergo by absorbing a large amount of Power Rings or energy from Super Emeralds, which grants vast talents in elemental magic. *Reality Manipulation: Chaos Energy is often referenced as being as to alter reality in any way imaginable. Just one Chaos Emerald was able to completely rewrite reality across two universes, and all seven were used to rewrite the entire multiverse. *Space-Time Manipulation: ' Users of Chaos Energy are capable of warping time and space. This usually comes in the form of warping across space (Teleportation) or freezing time to leave enemies helpless (Time Stop). Stronger Chaos Energy wielders such as Master Mogul could tear apart the fabric of space-time with the palm of his hand to destroy entire universes. Chaos Knuckles could even time travel to the far past. *'History Manipulation: The Super Genesis Wave could alter the past, present, and future all at the same time and completely change the history of a multiverse. * *Conceptual Manipulation: ' *'Existence Erasure: Exceptionally powerful wielders of Chaos Energy have showcased the ability to erase people and objects from existence, such as when Enerjak Knuckles erased Kage Von Stryker and the city of Cavem Canus. With the Super Genesis Wave, Dr. Eggman and Wily planned to rewrite existence and exclude Sonic and Mega Man from their new worlds, making it as if they never existed at all. Super Sonic was going to revert this, but was distracted, resulting in the revision of the Pre-Super Genesis Wave reality and the erasure of many concepts within it. *Elemental Manipulation: Mammoth Mogul used his affinity for Chaos Energy to develop '''Ixis Magicks, which enables the user to control many different types of energy such as thermal energy (fire and heat), hydraulic (water), wind, chemical, geothermal (Earth), ect. Ixis Magick users can also transform themselves into the elements themselves, accomplishing a degree of intangibility. In addition, a variation of Ixis Magicks, Magitek, can manipulate the electronic impulses of any machine (electric power). *'Reality Restoration: '''Base Knuckles was able to undo reality warping in the 7th edition of Sonic Super Special. *'Healing: Chaos Knuckles showcased the power to heal others. *Force-Field Manipulation: *Mind Manipulation, '''Possession, Telepathy, and Memory Manipulation: Exceptionally powerful Chaos Energy wielders are have a degree of control over the minds of others. Mammoth Mogul is capable of mind control and memory erasure, Enerjak controlled the minds of the Chaotix and restored the memories of many Legionnaires, Base Knuckles erased the memories of other in the 7th edition of Sonic Super Special, Chaos Knuckles was able to control the High Magistrate of Echidnaopolis and later showcased Telepathy, Dr. Eggman planne to selectively erase memories with the Super Genesis Wave, *'Gravity Manipulation': Chaos Energy was able to negate the force of gravity to lift Angel Island into the air. *'Size Manipulation': Exceptionally powerful Chaos Energy Wielders can increase their size to tower over opponents. Master Mogul was even able to grow to match the sizes of galaxies and universes. *'Immorality: '''Chaos Energy is capable of granting of beings the perk of being ageless, prominent examples being Mammoth Mogul and Dimitri. Beings that are one with the Chaos Force are Deathless, as they transcend the very concept of death. *'Infinite Stamina: Chaos Emeralds are stated numerous times to hold limitless energy, which Chaos Energy wielders absorb to go "Super". Dimitri outright stated that infinite energy was his to command after absorbing multiple Chaos Emeralds. *Matter Manipulation: Enerjak was able to create a city of rock and create a breathable atmosphere on the moon. Absorbing Chaos Energy was stated to grant the likes of Ultra Sonic, Hyper Tails, and Ugly Naugus mastery over atomic particles. Additionally, Enerjak Dimitri was able to take Knuckles apart on an atomic level, only for him to be put back together by the Ancient Walkers. With Chaos Control, Super Sonic accidentally collapsed and recreated the entire multiverse, affecting even the molecular makeup of everyone in existence to suit their new histories. *Soul Manipulation: Dark Enerjak was capable of stealing souls and leaving his opponents lifeless husks. This process was reverted by Jani-Ca (the next incarnation of Enerjak) who restored said souls on a planetary scale. Additionally, Super Sonic was able to erase entire spiritual planes like the Next Evolution via Chaos Control. *Transcendent Physiology, '''Non-Corporeality, and Life and Death Transcendence: Several beings have transcended their corporeal "shell" and now reside in the Chaos Force, a realm that has proven to transcend both physical and astral planes. These abilities can only be applied to those who are one with the Chaos Force, such as the Ancient Walkers, Aurora, Athair, Chaos Knuckles, and Enerjak. Category:Maverick Zero X